Solos tú y yo
by Mariia213
Summary: Bella y Edward ya pueden pasar la eternidad juntos, pero que pasaría si Bella pudiera viajar al pasado? Y si el precio fuera perder a Edward? NOTA: Continuación de "PorYParaSiempre". Adaptación.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Bella y Edward ya pueden pasar la eternidad juntos, pero que pasaría si Bella pudiera viajar al pasado? Y si el precio fuera perder a Edward? NOTA: Continuación de "Por y para siempre". Adaptación.

**·**

**·**

**Hola mis dulces lectoras! Tal y como me pedisteis aquí esta la continuación del fic "Por y Para Siempre".**

**Tengo que decir, antes de que hayan recriminaciones de algún tipo, que esto es una "media" adaptación, y que los nombres son de, como siempre, .**

**Sin más tiempo que robaros, aquí os dejo el prólogo, espero que os guste!**

**OsAmo!^^**

·

·

_PRÓLOGO_

-Cierra los ojos y imaginalo delante de ti ¿puedes verlo?- me pregunto Edward mientras yo asentía- Ahora imagina su textura, su color. Captalo con tus sentidos y imagina que lo tienes en frente, que lo puedes tocar con la punta de tus dedos, que de verdad este ahí..

Reprimí un risa cuando Edward gruño.

-Bella.. esto no es una pelota. ni siquiera se parece a una.

-Tienes razón- le dije mientras observaba la copia exacta que tenia de Edward enfrente de mi.

-Que voy a hacer contigo?- me dijo intentando crear una mirada desaprobadora, pero fallo. Su mirada solo desprendía amor.

-Podrías venir, y besarme, pero.. si no quieres siempre se lo puedo pedir al Edward falso.

-Bella eres insaciable

-Lo que pasa es que estoy intentado recuperar el tiempo perdido- le murmuré cerca del oído. Esos momentos en los que estamos solos él y yo, y que se que no tengo que compartirlo con nadie me ponen ansiosa. Eso de saber que tengo la eternidad por delante.. no me hace sentir menos codiciosa.

Edward se acercó a mi, y empezó a besarme de una forma que tendría que estar prohibida. Tocó mi piel bajo la blusa y acaricia mis pechos por encima del sostén.

todo es tan perfecto. él es tan perfecto.

- Te amo- le dije mientras separaba nuestros labios para mirarle a los ojos, dedicarle una sonrisa, para luego separarme de él.

-Que es lo que pasa?

-Nada

-Bella sabes que yo no te estoy obligando hacer nada, pero lo siento no puedo cambiar el pasado.

Me quede ahí, parada. Ya había conseguido proteger mi mente, y que Edward no pudiera leerla, pero mis celos y inseguridades aun eran visibles para los ojos de mi amado. Él había tenido muchos siglos para poder conocerme, pero yo.. solo había tenido 17.

-Solo dame un poco mas de tiempo. Solo han pasado tres semanas.

Tres semanas desde que mate a Tanya, tres semanas desde que le que le dije te amo, tres semanas que le prometí que estaría por y para siempre a su lado.

- Bueno.. tiempo es una cosa que nunca nos faltara.

Y cuando creí que me iba a volver a besar, me apretó la mano y se fue. en ese momento el hueco que ocupaba su mano en la mía, la ocupaba un hermoso tulipán rojo.

* * *

**¿MEREZCO COMENTARIOS?**

Mariia213


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Bella y Edward ya pueden pasar la eternidad juntos, pero que pasaría si Bella pudiera viajar al pasado? Y si el precio fuera perder a Edward? NOTA: Continuación de "Por y para siempre". Adaptación.

**·**

**·**

**Hola mis dulces amores! Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, disfrutarlo! Dejarme muchos comentarios :3 Os quiero!**

**·**

**·**

_CAPÍTULO 1_

Aunque Edward pudiera sentir el momento exacto en que mi tía daba la vuelta por la carretera y entraba al camino que llevaba a la casa, esa no fue la razón por la cuál él se marchó.

Él se fue por mí.

Por el simple hecho de que él había estado tras de mi durante cientos de años, buscándome en todas mis reencarnaciones, para que así podamos estar juntos.

Solo que nunca habíamos estado juntos.

Lo que significa que nunca lo habíamos hecho.

Aparentemente cada vez que estábamos a punto de dar el siguiente paso y consumar nuestro amor, Tanya se las arreglaba para aparecerse y matarme.

Pero ahora que la había matado, que la había eliminado con un bien ubicado, aunque admito que fue débil, golpe al chakra de su corazón, no hay absolutamente nada o nadie que pudiera intervenir en nuestro camino.

Excepto yo.

Porque aunque amaba a Edward con todo mi ser, y definitivamente quería dar el siguiente paso, no podía dejar de pensar en los pasados seiscientos años. En como él había decidido vivirlos, descabelladamente, según él, con quién decidió vivirlos y, aunque odiaba admitirlo, el saber todo eso me hacía sentir un poco insegura.

Bueno... quizá demasiado insegura. No era como si mi patéticamente escasa lista de chicos que había besado se podrían alguna vez comparar con sus seiscientos años de conquistas y aunque sabía que era ridículo, aunque sé que Edward me había amado durante siglos, lo cierto es que el corazón y la razón

no siempre son amigos y en mi caso ellos casi ni se hablan.

Aún así, cada vez que Edward venía para mis lecciones, siempre me las arreglaba para convertirlas en una prolongada sesión de besos, cada vez, pensando: ¡Esta es! ¡Esta vez sí pasará!

Solo para luego empujarlo como si fuera la peor de las enfermedades, y la verdad, es que es exactamente como él decía. Él no podía cambiar su pasado. Simplemente así es. No se puede deshacer algo que ya está hecho. No hay reversa. No hay marcha atrás.

La única cosa que una persona puede hacer es seguir hacia delante y eso es exactamente lo que yo necesitaba hacer. Dar el gran salto hacia delante sin vacilar, sin mirar hacia atrás ni una sola vez. Simplemente olvidar el pasado y forjar el futuro. Ojala hubiera sido así de fácil.

-Bella?- Esme subía las escaleras mientras yo corría frenéticamente por mi habitación, tratando de ordenarlo antes de sentarme frente a mi escritorio y hacer todo un barullo para aparentar que estaba ocupada.-Sigues despierta?-ella preguntó, asomando su cabeza al interior de la habitación. Su ropa estaba arrugada, su pelo estaba caído y sus ojos estaban rojos por el cansancio.

-Estaba terminando una tarea- le dije, mientras apartaba mi ordenador portátil como si lo hubiera estado usando.

-Comiste?- Ella se reclinó contra el marco de la puerta, con sus ojos entrecerrados y llenos de sospechas. Es su detector de mentiras portátil, el cuál llevaba a todas partes sin ella saberlo.

-Por supuesto- le dije, asintiendo y sonriendo y haciendo lo mejor que podía para que pareciera sincera, pero la verdad es que mi rostro se sentía falso.

Odiaba tener que mentir. En especial a ella, después de todo lo que había hecho por mí, de haberse hecho cargo después del accidente en donde toda mi familia había muerto. Ella no estaba obligada a hacer eso. El que ella fuera el único familiar que me quedaba vivo no le impedía decir que no y creerme, la mitad del tiempo probablemente desearía haber dicho que no. Antes de que yo llegara

su vida era mucho menos complicada.

-Me refiero a algo además de esa bebida roja.- Ella hizo señas hacia la botella en mi escritorio. El líquido rojo opaco con el extraño y amargo sabor el cual ya no odiaba tanto como solía hacerlo. Lo cual era bueno porque, según Edward, estaría bebiéndolo durante el resto de mi eternidad. Pero tampoco es que ya no podía comer comida de verdad, es solo que ya no quería. Mi zumo inmortal tenía todos los nutrientes que podría necesitar y siempre me sentía satisfecha sin importar si bebía mucho o poco.

Pero de todas formas sabía lo que ella estaba pensando y no solo porque podía leer todos sus pensamientos, si no porque yo solía pensar lo mismo sobre Edward. Yo solía molestarme mucho cuando lo veía apartar su plato, rechazar la comida o fingir que comía. Hasta que descubrí su secreto, claro.

-Yo, eh, comí algo antes- finalmente le dije, intentando no presionar mis labios, apartar la mirada o contrdecirme. Todas las cosas que usualmente me delatan.-Con Alice y Rosalie- añadí esperando que eso explicará la ausencia de platos sucios, aunque sabía que el dar muchos detalles era malo, como una señal con luces rojas anunciando: mentirosa al frente! Además de que Esme era abogada, es una de las que tenía más prestigio en la firma en donde trabajaba y eso la hacía increíblemente buena en detectar farsantes. Aunque ella utilizaba ese don exclusivamente para su trabajo. En su vida privada, ella prefería confiar. Excepto ese día. Ese día no me estaba creyendo ni una palabra. En cambio me miró y me dijo:

-Estoy preocupada por ti.

Yo me giré para así quedar frente a ella y parecer que estaba abierta y lista para escuchar todas sus preocupaciones, aunque la verdad es que estaba bastante asustada.

-Estoy bien- le dije. Sonriendo y reafirmando con la cabeza para que ella me creyera. -De verdad. Mis notas son buenas, me estoy llevando bien con mis amigos, Edward y yo... - hice una pausa, dándome cuenta de que nunca antes había hablado con ella sobre mi relación con él. Nunca la había definido y me la había guardado para mí y la verdad es que, en ese momento que había comenzado el tema, no sabía cómo seguirlo. Referirme a nosotros como novio y novia sonaba tan mundano e inadecuado... nuestro pasado, presente y futuro era uno solo, porque obviamente, toda nuestra historia compartida nos

hacía mucho más que eso. Pero aún así, tampoco es que fuera a proclamarnos públicamente como compañeros eternales o almas gemelas. Eso sería demasiado extraño y la verdad es que prefería no definirlo. Ya estaba bastante confundida así como están las cosas. Además, qué podría decirle? Qué nos habiamos amado durante siglos, pero aún no lo habiamos hecho? -Bueno las cosas entre Edward y yo van muy bien- dije finalmente, tragando con dificultad cuando me di cuenta que había dicho bien en lugar de grandioso, lo cual vendría siendo la única verdad que hubiera dicho en todo el día.

-Así que él estuvo aquí.- Ella puso en el suelo su maletín de cuero marrón y me miró.

Ambas completamente conscientes de lo fácil que caia en sus trampas de abogada profesional.

Yo asentí, mentalmente pateándome por haber insistido en quedarnos en casa de Esme en lugar de habernos irnos a su casa, como él al principio quería.

-Vi su coche pasar a toda velocidad.- Ella dirigió su mirada hacia la cama deshecha y las almohadas desordenadas y cuando me volvió a mirar, no pude evitar estremecerme. En especial cuando presentí lo que me iba a decir.

-Bella.- Ella suspiró. -Siento que no esté aquí la mayoría del tiempo y que no podamos pasar mucho tiempo juntas y aunque sé que aún estamos acostumbrándonos a estar juntas, quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti. Si alguna vez quieres hablar con alguien, yo te escucharé.

Yo presioné mis labios y asentí con la cabeza, sabiendo que ella aún no había terminado, pero deseando que terminará pronto si me mantuviera callada y complaciente. -Porque aunque probablemente pienses que soy demasiado vieja para entender por lo que estas pasando, yo sí recuerdo cómo era tener tu edad, lo insoportable que puede ser la presión constante de tener las medidas de las modelos y actrices y otras imágenes imposibles que ves en la TV.

Yo tragué en seco y evité mirarla, intentando no reaccionar de manera exagerada, de no irme sobre la borda defendiéndome ya que es mejor que ella creyera eso y que no sospechara la realidad.

Desde que fui expulsada, Esme había estado observándome de cerca más que nunca y desde que se había comprado todos esos libros de auto ayuda, libros como: "CómoCriarUnChicoCuerdoEnTiemposLocosComoEste" y "TuAdolescenteYLosMediosDeComunicación", se había vuelto mil veces peor. Ahora se la pasaba marcando y subrayando todos los comportamientos

adolescentes más alarmantes y luego me examina, buscando síntomas.

-Pero quiero que sepas que eres una chica preciosa, mucho más hermosa de lo que yo fui a tu edad y eso de estar pasando hambre para competir con todas esas celebridades flacuchas que pasan la mitad de su vida entrando y saliendo de rehabilitación no es solamente una meta irrazonable e inalcanzable, también terminará por ponerte enferma. -Ella me miró enfáticamente, deseando poder

atravesarme, sus palabras se quedaran dentro de mí. -Quiero que sepas que eres perfecta así como eres y me duele mucho verte pasar por esto y si es por Edward, entonces tengo que decirte que...

-No soy anoréxica.-Ella me miró. -No soy bulímica, no estoy bajo ninguna dieta absurda, no me estoy dejando morir de hambre, no me estoy forzando a ser talla cero y no estoy intentando parecer una gemela Olsen. En serio Esme, parezco que me estoy dejando morir de hambre?- Me levanté para que ella pudiera ver sin obstrucciones toda mi gloriosa estructura vestida con jeans ajustados, porque en todo caso, me siento todo lo contrario a estar delgada. Creo que me he desarrollado muy bien.

Ella me miró. De verdad me miró. Comenzando desde el tope de mi cabeza, hasta la punta de mis pies y parando en mis pálidos y expuestos tobillos. No me quedó de otra que enseñarlos cuando descubrí que mis jeans favoritos me quedaban demasiado cortos y tuve que enrollarlos.

-Yo creía...- Ella se encogió de hombros, insegura de qué decir en se momento que la evidencia presentada ante ella señala claramente un veredicto no culpable. -Porque nunca te veo comiendo y siempre estas tomando esa …

-Así que asumiste que de alcohólica pasé a ser anoréxica?- Yo me rei para que ella viera que no estoy enfadada. Un poco molesta tal vez, pero más conmigo misma que con ella. Debí haber fingido mejor. Debí al menos fingir que comía. -No tienes nada de que preocuparte.- Sonreí. -De verdad. Para dejar las cosas claras, tampoco tengo ninguna intención de usar o vender drogas, experimentar con modificaciones en mi cuerpo, cortarme, marcarme, hacerme algún piercing, o lo que sea que encuentres en tu lista de "LosPrimerosDiezComportamientosMalAjustadosParaBuscarEnTuAdolescente" de esta semana. Y para que lo sepas, el que beba de ese líquido rojo no tiene nada que ver con intentar ser delgada como las celebridades o intentar complacer a Edward, simplemente resulta que me gusta y eso es todo. Además yo sé que Edward me ama y me acepta exactamente como... - Me detuve sabiendo que había comenzado un tema completamente distinto del cual no tenía ganas de hablar y antes de que ella pudiera apenas formular las palabras que tiene en la cabeza, yo levanté una mano y le digo -Y no. No me refiero a eso. Edward y yo estamos...- enganchados, saliendo, somos novios, amigos con beneficios, eternamente unidos. -bueno, estamos juntos. Ya sabes, comprometidos como pareja. Pero no estamos durmiendo juntos.

Todavía.

Ella me miró con su rostro tan ceñido e incómodo como yo me siento en mi interior. Ninguna de las dos quería hablar de ese tema, pero al contrario a mí, ella sentía que es su deber.

-Bella, yo no estaba insinuando...- Ella comenzó, pero luego me miró y yo la miré y luego ella se encogió de hombros diciendo que es mejor dejarlo así porque ambas sabemos que sí lo estaba insinuando.

Estaba tan aliviada de que todo hubiera acabado relativamente fácil, que me tomó completamente desprevenida cuando ella dijo:

-Bueno, como parece ser que en realidad te importa este jovencito, creo que será mejor que yo lo conozca. Así que vamos a programar una fecha para ir todos a cenar. Qué tal este fin de semana?

Este fin de semana?

Tragué con dificultad y la miré, sabiendo exactamente lo que ella quería hacer: matar dos pájaros con una cena.

Había encontrado la oportunidad perfecta para verme comer un plato lleno de comida, mientras interroga a Edward.

-Bueno eso estaría muy bien, pero la obra de Alice es este viernes- yo luché por mantener mi voz calmada y segura -y luego se supone que harán una fiesta la cual probablemente acabará muy tarde y...

Ella asintió con sus ojos fijos en los míos y su mirada era tan extraña, que me hizo sudar.

-Pues probablemente no se pueda hacer -terminé de decir, sabiendo que eventualmente tendré que hacerlo, pero deseando que no sea hasta mucho tiempo después. Yo quería mucho a Esme y amaba a Edward, pero no estaba segura si los quería juntos, especialmente cuando comenzara el interrogatorio.

Ella me miró por un momento, luego asintió y se dio la vuelta, y cuando estaba a punto de exhalar aliviada, ella miró sobre sus hombros y dijo:

-Bueno, el viernes queda fuera, pero todavía queda el sábado. Por qué no le dices a Edward que esté aquí a las ocho?

* * *

**¿MEREZCO COMENTARIOS?**

**Mariia213**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Bella y Edward ya pueden pasar la eternidad juntos, pero que pasaría si Bella pudiera viajar al pasado? Y si el precio fuera perder a Edward? NOTA: Continuación de "Por y para siempre". Adaptación.

**·**

**·**

**Hola mis dulces lectores! Aquí ya he publicado un nuevo capítulo de este fic que tanto me gusta :)**

**recordar, que al ser una secuela del fic "PoryParaSiempre" habra cosas que si no habeis leido la primera parte no sabreís de que va la cosa, asi que.. si aun no habeis leido la primera parte.. a que esperaís? xDxD**

**Bueno.. espero que me dejeís muchos comentarios, más que nada para saber vuestra opinión, si os gusta, si no.. venga! que no es cuesta nada! que no hay IVA! jajajajaj**

**Un beso enorme y.. OSAMO! n.n**

**·**

**·**

_CAPÍTULO 2_

Aunque dormí hasta tarde, logre salir por la puerta y llegar a casa de Alice a tiempo.

Alice me abrió la puerta y justo cuando estaba por decir "hola", alzó su mano y dijo:

-No hables. Solo mira mi cara y dime lo que ves. Qué es lo primero que notas? Y no mientas.

-Tus hermosos ojos dorados- le digo mientras escuchaba los pensamientos en su cabeza y deseando, no por primera vez, poder mostrarles a mis amigos como escudar sus pensamientos y mantenerlos en privado.

Pero eso significaría divulgar mi poder para leer mentes, psíquicamente conocer secretos, y no puedo hacerlo.

Alice negó con la cabeza y subió, acercándose al espejo retrovisor de mi Mini y examinando su barbilla.

-Eres una mentirosa. Mira, esta justo ahí! Brillante y rojo, no lo puedes ignorar, así que ni siquiera intentes pretender que no lo ves.

La miré de reojo mientras salgo de la entrada de su casa, viendo la espinilla que se atrevió a aparecer en su cara, aunque fue la pintura de uñas rosa lo que robó mi atención.

-Bonitas uñas.- me reí.

-Es para la obra.- sonrió, todavía mirando su barbilla. -No puedo creer esto! Es como que estoy derrumbándome justo cuando todo estaba saliendo perfecto. Los ensayos están saliendo geniales, se todas mis líneas tan bien como los demás… creí que estaba totalmente preparada, y ahora esto!

Dijo mientras señalaba su cara.

-Son solo los nervios.- le digo, justo cuando la luz cambia a verde.

-Exacto -Asintió. -Lo que prueba que soy una aficionado. Porque los profesionales, los realmente profesionales, no se ponen nerviosos. Solo entrar en la zona creativa y… crean. Quizás no estoy hecha para esto- Me miró, con cara tensa, con preocupación. -Quizás no esta bien que haya ganado el papel principal.

La miré, recordando como Tanya dijo que se había metido en la cabeza del director para que elija a Alice. Pero aun si eso es verdad, eso no quiere decir que no pueda con ello, eso no quiere decir que no haya sido la mejor.

-Eso es ridículo.- Meneé la cabeza. -Muchos actores se ponen nerviosos, sufren de pánico escénico o lo que sea. De verdad. -Como sea, no tienes que usar como una tonelada de maquillaje

-Seh. Así que. ¿Cuál es el punto? La obra es el viernes, lo que, para tú información, es mañana. Esto no se va a ir para entonces.

-Quizás.- Me encogí. -Pero lo que quise decir es que puedes usar maquillaje para cubrirlo.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco y protestó:

-Ves esto? No hay forma de cubrirlo. Tiene ADN propio! Está dando sombra!

Me estacioné en la escuela, en el lugar que generalmente usaba, al lado del lustroso Volvo de Edward.

Y cuando miré a Alice nuevamente me sentí atraída a tocar su cara. Como si mi dedo índice estuviera inexplicablemente atraído por el granito en su barbilla.

-Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó, alejándose.

-Solo… Solo quédate quieta- Susurré, sin tener idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Lo único que sabía es que mi dedo tiene un destino en mente.

-Bueno no lo toques- Gritó, en el momento justo que hago contacto.-Genial, esto es genial. Ahora segur que tiene el doble de tamaño.- Ella meneó la cabeza y se bajó del coche, y yo no pude evitar sentirme algo desalentada al ver que la espinilla siguía ahí.

Suponía que estaba esperando haber desarrollado alguna habilidad curativa.

Desde que Edward me dijo, justo después de decidir aceptar mi destino y empezar a tomar el jugo inmortal, que podía esperar algunos cambios, cualquier cosa conectada con mis habilidades psíquicas, como otras habilidades sobrenaturales, o algo completamente diferente a lo que ya tenía, había estado a la espera de algo extraordinario.

Pero hasta ese momento, lo único nuevo eran unos pocos centímetros de más, lo que no hacía mucho por mí más que obligarme a comprar nuevos jeans. Y eso, hubiera pasado de un momento a otro igualmente.

Tomé mi mochila y bajé del coche, mis labios se encontraron con los de Edward al segundo que el apareció por mi lado.

-Okey, de verdad. -Cuánto más puede durar esto?

Ambos nos separamos y miramos a Alice.

-Si, hablo con vosotros.- Ella mueve los dedos. -Todos esos besos, y abrazos, y no nos olvidemos de los susurros constantes.-Entrecerró los ojos. -De verdad. Creí que ya lo habríais superado para ahora. Quiero decir, no me malinterpretéis, estamos todos muy felices de que Edward haya vuelto a

la escuela, de que os hayáis encontrado de nuevo, y que seguramente vayáis a vivir felices por siempre. Pero de verdad, no creéis que es tiempo de cortarla un poquito? Porque algunos de nosotros no somos tan felices como vosotros. Algunos de nosotros estamos algo privados de amor.

Tú estas privada de amor?- Me reí, ni un poco ofendida por lo que había dicho, sabiendo que tiene más que ver con su ansiedad por la obra que con Edward y yo. -Que le paso a Jasper?

-Jasper?- ella negó. -Ni siquiera me hables de él- Meneó la cabeza y se dio la

vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia Rosalie que estaba en la puerta esperando.

-Cuál es su problema?- Edward preguntó, mientras tomaba mi mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos, mirándome con los ojos llenos de amor, a pesar de lo que había pasado ayer.

-Mañana es la apertura.- Me encogí. -Así que está asustada, tiene un granito en la barbilla, y naturalmente, decidió hacernos responsables.- Dije, viendo mientras Alice tomaba a Rosalie del brazo y la dirigía a clases.

-No les vamos a hablar a ellos,- Dijo, mirando por sobre su hombro hacia nosotros. -Estamos en huelga hasta que dejen de actuar tan enamorados, o esta espinilla se vaya, lo que sea que venga primero.- Asintió, hablando solo mitad en broma.

Rosalie rió y se fue con ella, mientras Edward y yo nos vamos a la clase de inglés, Pasando justo por delante de Jessica quien le sonrió a él y trata de hacerme la zancadilla.

Pero justo cuando ella estaba por poner la mochila en mi paso, esperando humillarme cuando me caiga, la vi levantarse, y la… sentí…. chocar justo contra su rodilla. Y aun cuando siento el dolor yo también, estaba feliz de haberlo hecho.

-Owww! -Protestó, fregando su rodilla y mirándome, aun cuando no tenía ninguna prueba de que yo fuera de alguna manera responsable.

Pero yo solo la ignoré y me sienté en mi lugar. He hecho mejor en ignorarla. Desde que ella hizo que me expulsaran por beber en el colegio, había hecho lo posible para que me quedara fuera de su camino… a veces no podía conmigo misma.

-No deberías de haber hecho eso- Susurró Edward, intentando mirarme enojado mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Por favor. Tú eres el que quiere que practique.- Me encogí. -Parece que las lecciones están dando sus frutos.

Me miró meneando la cabeza y dijo:

-Ya ves, es peor de lo que imagine, porque lo que acabas de

hacer no es una manifestación, sino que utilizaste psicoquinesias. Ya ves cuanto aprendes?"

-Psico.. Qué?- miré de soslayo, sin saber que significa el termino, aunque hacerlo fue verdaderamente divertido.

Él tomó mi mano, una sonrisa apareció jugando en la esquina de sus labios mientras decía:

-He estado pensando…

Miré mi reloj, viendo que ya pasaron 5 minutos desde las nueve y sabiendo que el Sra. Angela estaba dejando el aula de profesores.

-El viernes a la noche... Que dices si vamos a un lugar… especial- Sonrió.

-Como La Tierra del Verano?- miré a Edward, mi pulso se aceleraba. Había

estado queriendo volver e ese lugar mágico y místico desde hacía mucho. La dimensión entre dimensiones, donde podía manifestar océanos, elefantes, y puedo mover las cosas mucho más que solo proyectar bolsos de Prada… solo que necesitaba a Edward para llegar a ese estupendo lugar.

Pero él solo rió y negó.

-No, no iremos a La Tierra del Verano. Aunque regresaremos ahí, lo prometo. Estaba pensando algo mas así como el Montage, o el Ritz, quizás?- Subió las cejas.

-Pero la obra de Alice es el viernes y le prometí que estaría ahí- le contesté, dándome cuenta como convenientemente había olvidado la obra cuando creí que se trataba de La Tierra del Verano. Pero en ese momento que Edward quería ir a uno de los hoteles más ostentosos… mi memoria de pronto volvió.

-Esta bien entonces, qué te parece después de la obra?- Me ofreció. Pero en cuanto me miró, cuando vio como dudaba, como presioné mis labios buscado una forma educada para decir que no, agregó -O no. Fue solo una idea.

Lo miré de reojo, sabiendo que debería aceptar, que quería aceptar. Escuchaba la voz en mi cabeza que decía: ¡Di que si! ¡Di que si! Te prometiste que ibas a avanzar, sin mirar hacia atrás, esta es tu oportunidad… ¡solo hazlo! ¡SOLO DI QUE SI!

Pero cuando me di cuenta que era tiempo de seguir adelante, aunque amaba a Edwarrd con todo mi corazón, y estaba determinada a dejar atrás su pasado y dar el siguiente paso, lo que salió de mi boca fue totalmente diferente.

-Ya veremos- Dije, evitando su mirada y concentrándome en la puerta, justo cuando la Sra. Angela entró.

* * *

**Mariia213**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Bella y Edward ya pueden pasar la eternidad juntos, pero que pasaría si Bella pudiera viajar al pasado? Y si el precio fuera perder a Edward? NOTA: Continuación de "Por y para siempre". Adaptación.

**·**

**·**

**Hola mis amores! perdón por el enorme retraso a la hora de publicar... pero han sido unas semanas estresantes! Pero ya esta aquí!**

**Espero que os guste, y que lo disfrutéis :) En este capítulo entra en escena Emmett "chico malote" (grrr! babitas) **

**De verdad, espero con muchas ganas vuestros comentarios, dan muchos ánimos ^^ También muchas gracias por las alertas, favoritos, la gente anónima...**

**Os deseo una feliz semana! BESOTES MUY GRANDES!**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Cuando finalmente sonó la campana del cuarto periodo, me levanté de mi escritorio y me acerqué al Sra. Angela.

-Estas segura que terminaste?- ella preguntó, levantando la vista y mirándome a través de la pila de papeles en frente de ella. -No hay ningún problema si necesitas más tiempo.

Yo miré a mi hoja de examen y dije que no con la cabeza, preguntándome qué ella haría si alguna vez supiera que había terminado el examen aproximadamente 45 segundos después de que ella me lo entregara y que luego pasé los restantes 50 minutos fingiendo que lo hacía.

-Estoy bien,- le dije, sabiendo que era cierto.

Una de las cosas con las que tenía que lidiar siendo psíquica, es que ya no tenía que estudiar porque ya me sabía todas las respuestas, y aunque a veces era tentador presumir y pasar todos mis exámenes con un porcentaje perfecto, usualmente intentaba evitarlo cometiendo a propósito algunos errores porque era importante no exagerar. Al menos eso es lo que Edward decía. Él siempre estaba recordándome lo importante que era no sobresalir mucho para así al menos dar una apariencia normal, aunque eso es lo menos que eramos.

La primera vez que él lo dijo, no pude evitar recordarle las veces que él manifestó los tulipanes cuando nos conocimos, pero él dijo que se tuvieron que hacer algunas excepciones porque de alguna manera tenía que llamar mi atención y que tuvo que repetirlo más de lo necesario puesto que yo no entendí el significado de las flores -amor eterno- hasta el último momento.

Le entregué la hoja a la Sra. Angela, estremeciéndome cuando la punta de nuestros dedos hicieron contacto. Aunque fue un simple roce, fue suficiente para mostrarme más de lo que jamás necesitaría saber. Permitiéndome una visión detallada de cómo fue toda su mañana, todo sobre su departamento increíblemente desordenado, la mesa de cocina que está cubierta de envases para llevar y múltiples versiones del manuscrito en el que ha estado trabajando durante los último siete años, ella cantando Born to Run a todo pulmón mientras intenta conseguir una blusa limpia para luego ir a Star Bucks en dónde tropieza con una chico rubio, quién le derramó su café latté helado encima, dejándole una molesta mancha, la cual olvida por completo al ver la hermosa sonrisa del

chico… una gloriosa sonrisa que al parecer no puede olvidar…

-Quieres esperar a que lo corrija?

Yo dije que sí con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Solo dos errores! Muy bien!- ella sonríe, rozando con sus dedos la mancha de su blusa. -Quieres ver las contestaciones correctas?

-Pues…

En realidad lo quería era salir de ahí lo antes posible para llegar a la mesa de almuerzo.

Pero sabiendo que lo normal sería estar interesada, respiré profundamente, sonreí y dije que sí con la cabeza, como sí ver las contestaciones fuera lo más que deseara. Cuando ella me entregó la hoja clave de las contestaciones, segí la corriente diciendo:

-Oh, mira eso, puse la fecha que no era!- y -Claro! ¿Cómo no pude saber eso?

Estaba ansiosa por estar con Edward otra vez luego de haber estado muchas horas separados. Pero cuando llegué, no recibí la bienvenida que esperaba. Había un nuevo chico sentado al lado de él, justo en el lugar en donde yo usualmente me sentaba, y estaba absorbiendo tanta atención, que Edward casi ni se fijó en mí.

Me recliné contra el borde de la mesa, observando como todos estallan en risas por algo que el chico nuevo había dicho. No quería interrumpir ni parecer grosera, así que me senté en frente de Edward, en lugar de sentarme al lado de él como normalmente hacía.

Oh dios mío, eres tan gracioso!- Dijo Rosalie, inclinándose, tocando brevemente la mano del chico nuevo y sonriendo de una manera que deja perfectamente claro que su nuevo novio Tyler, a quién ella misma proclamó como su alma gemela, ha sido temporalmente olvidado.

-Que malo que te lo perdiste, Bella. Él es tan gracioso que hasta Alice ha olvidado ponerse triste por su granito.

Gracias por recordármelo.- dijo Alice mientras busca en su barbilla el lugar en donde se supone que está el granito, pero este ya no estaba allí.

Sus ojos se ponen enormes, mirándonos a todos, buscando una confirmación de que su enorme granito, la causa de su desgracia, se ha ido realmente y no pude evitar preguntarme si yo hice que el granito desapareciera cuando lo había tocado esa mañana en es estacionamiento, porque entonces significaría que tenía habilidades curativas.

Pero entonces, mientras estaba pensándolo, el chico nuevo dijo:

-Te dije que iba a funcionar. Esta cosa es muy buena. Quédate con el resto, por si vuelve a salir.

Y yo lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados, preguntándome cómo es que pudo tener el tiempo suficiente para lidiar con los complejos de Alice, cuando es la primera vez que lo veo.

-Le di un ungüento- él dijo, girándose hacia mi. -Alice y yo estamos en la misma clase. A propósito, soy Emmett.

Cuando me fijé en sus profundos ojos azules, en su piel, en su pelo negro y alborotado y en su ropa casual; a pesar de que se veía bien, mi primera reacción fue alejarme de él.

Incluso cuando él me dirigió uno de esos gestos despreocupados, fáciles, que hace que tu corazón estalle a risas. Estaba muy nerviosa. Y no podía devolvérselo.

Y tu debes ser Bella." Dijo él. Retirando su mano, la única cosa que ni siquiera había notado que estaba extendida y esperando ser estrechada hasta que la apartara.

Eché un vistazo a Rosalie quien claramente estaba horrorizado por mi mala educación. Luego en dirección a Alice que estaba demasiado ocupada mirando fijamente el espejo como para notar mí metida de patas. Pero cuando Edward llegó por debajo de la mesa y apretó mi rodilla, aclaré mi garganta, miré a Emmett, y dije.

-Um, sí, soy Bella.- Y aunque él me plantó esa sonrisa de nuevo, todavía no funcionaba, simplemente hacía que mi estomago fuera todo nervioso y mareado.

-Parece que tenemos mucho en común.- Dijo él. Aunque no podía imaginarme lo que posiblemente podría ser. -Me siento dos filas detrás de ti en historia. Y la manera en que estabas esforzándote, no podría ayudar pero podía pensar, que bien que hay una chica que odia la historia tanto como yo.

-No odio la historia.- le contesté, solo que mi voz salió demasiado rápido, demasiado a la defensiva.

Conteniendo una aguda irritación abrasiva que hace que todos me miraran. Así que le eché un vistazo a Edward, buscando confirmarlo, seguro que no puedo ser la única que siente la corriente inestable de energía que empezaba con Emmett y fluía directo hacia a mí.

Pero él solo se encogió de hombros y bebió a sorbos su bebida roja como si todo fuera perfectamente normal y él no hubiera notado gran cosa. Así que me dirigí de nuevo a Emmett e investigé en su mente, escuchandé furtivamente un flujo constante de inofensivos pensamientos que son ligeramente

juveniles por cierto, son básicamente inapropiados. Lo que más o menos significa que el problema era mío.

-En serio?- Emmett levantó sus cejas y se inclinó hacia a mí. -Todo eso de investigar el pasado, explorar todos aquellos lugares y fechas de hace años, examinar las vidas de personas que vivieron siglos atrás y que no tiene absolutamente relevancia ahora, eso no te molesta? O te aburre a muerte?

"Solo cuando aquellas personas, lugares, y fechas involucran a mi novio y a su estar en la tierra por seiscientos años de edad." Pero solo lo pensé. No lo dije. En cambio, solo me encogí de hombros y le contesté:

-Lo hice bien. De hecho, fue fácil, casi perfecto.

El asintió, sus ojos rozaron sobre mí, sin perder una pulgada.

-Es bueno saberlo.- él sonrió. -Angela solo me ha dado el fin de semana para ponerme el día, quizás tú puedas enseñarme?

Le eché un vistazo a Rosalie, mirando como sus ojos crecen. Luego miré a Alice quien pasaba de hablar de su grano a sus mensajes de texto. Y entonces miré a Edwrda que obviamente se había olvidado de nosotros dos, su mirada estaba fija a lo lejos, enfocada en algo que no podía ver. Y aunque sé que estaba siendo ridícula, que a todos los demás parecían agradables y debía hacer lo que pudiera para ayudar, simplemente me encogí de hombros mientras dije:

-Oh, estoy segura que eso no es necesario. Tu no me necesitas.

Incapaz de ignorar la punzada de mi piel y el sonido en mi estomago cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, revelando un par de impecables dientes blancos cuando dijo:

-Bien por ti en darme el beneficio de la duda, Bella. Aunque no estoy seguro si deberías.

ººººººººººº

-Que pasa contigo y el nuevo chico?- Rosalie preguntó, retrasándonos cuando todos los demás se dirigian a clases

-Nada-. Me quité su mano de mi hombro y yo miré a Emmett, Alice y Edward que se ríen como si ellos fueran viejos amigos.

-Por favor-. Ella entornó sus ojos. -Es tan obvio que no le gustas.

-Eso es ridículo.- Dije.

Mis ojos enfocaron Edward, mi novio magnífico y glorioso \ el compañero de

alma \ el compañero eterno \ la compañía (realmente tenía que encontrar la palabra exacta) quien apenas me había hablado desde esa mañana en inglés. Y esperaba que no fuera debido a la razón que pensaba:

Debido a mi comportamiento del día anterior y el rechazo que cometí ese fin de semana.

-Soy totalmente seria. - Ella me miró. -Es como.. parece que tu odias a las personas nuevas o algo.- me dijo, y me sentí aliviada, porque resultó que las palabras que me había dicho eran mucho más amables que las palabras reales que habían en su cabeza.

Presioné mis labios y miré fijamente, resistiéndome al impulso hacer rodar mis ojos.

Pero ella solamente me miraba detenidamente, con la mano en la cadera

-Porque si yo recuerdo bien, y sabemos que lo hago, tu odiaste a Edward cuando por primera vez vino a esta escuela.

-No odié a Edward, - dije, entrecerrando mis ojos, pensando:

"Corrección, sólo tuve el aspecto de odiar Edward. Cuando la verdad es que lo amé aquel tiempo entero, entero… Bien, excepto aquel período corto de tiempo cuando realmente lo odié. Pero de todos , aún entonces, lo amé. Solamente no quise admitirlo..."

-Um, perdona, pero.. recuerda cómo tú no lo invitaste a tu fiesta de Halloween?

Yo suspiré, completamente molesta por todo eso. Todo lo que quería hacer era ir a clase.

-Sí, y si tú recuerdas esto fue también la noche en que conectamos- finalmente dije, aunque en el segundo que pasa lo lamenté, lo lamenté.

Rosalie nos encontró a fuera por la piscina, e hice que su

corazón se rompiera. Pero ella solamente no hizo caso de ello, decidido para hacer más caso a la nueva visita que al pasado particular.

-O tal vez tú estabas celosa porque Edward tiene un nuevo amigo. Tú sabes, otro alguien que tú.

-Esto es ridículo, - dije, aunque eso salió demasiado rápido para que me creyera. - Edward tiene muchos amigos, - añadí, aun que nosotras sabíamos que era mentira.

Ella me miró, presionando sus labios, completamente inmóvil

Pero en ese momento ya había llegado muy lejos, no tenía ninguna otra opción, sólo seguir, entonces dije:

-Él te tiene a ti, y Alice, y ...- a mí. Pensé, pero no quería decirlo porque eso era una pequeña lista, triste... Y la verdad era que Edward nunca estaba con Rosalie o Alice a no ser que yo estuviera allí también. Él gastaba cada momento libre conmigo. Y las veces que no estabamos juntos él enviaba una corriente estable de pensamientos e imágenes para compensar la distancia. Es como si siempre estuvieramos conectados. Y tenía que admitir que me gustaba eso. Con Edward podía ser yo misma, escuchar los pensamientos, usar mis poderes... Sólo con Damen yo podía bajar mi guardia y ser yo misma.

Pero cuando miré a Rosalie, no pude evitar preguntarme si tal vez ella tenía razón. Tal vez era celosa. Tal vez Emmett realmente era algún chico agradable y normal que se mudó a una nueva escuela y solamente quería hacer algunos nuevos amigos, a diferencia de la amenaza espeluznante

que asumo que él sea. Tal vez realmente me había hecho tan paranoica, celosa, y posesiva que automáticamente asumí que solamente porque Edward no estuviera como enfocado en mí como él por lo general era, estaba a punto de ser substituida. Y si ese era el caso, pues eso era demasiado

patético para admitir. Entonces solamente sacudí mi cabeza y falsifique una risa cuando dije:

-Otra vez, ridículo. Todo esto es seriamente ridículo. -Entonces traté de mirar como si yo realmente significara eso.

-Sí? Bien, en cuanto a Tanya, entonces? Cómo explica tú eso? -Ella sonrió con satisfacción -Tú la odiaste a partir del momento en que la vistes, y no trates de negarlo. Y luego, una vez que tú averiguaste que ella conocía a Edward, tú la odiaste aún más.

Me abatí cuando ella lo dijo. Y no sólo porque era verdadero, sino porque al oír el nombre de la ex novia de Edward siempre me hacía abatirme. No lo podía remediar. Pero no tenía ni idea de como explicárselo a Rosalie todo: que Tanya fingió ser su amiga, que se deshizo de ella en una fiesta, y luego desapareció para siempre.

Ella no se acordaba que Tanya trataba de matarla con el veneno que ella usó para aquel tatuaje espeluznante que ella recientemente se había quitado de su muñeca, que no se acordaba de..

"Ah mi Dios!- gritó mi mente- El veneno! Emmett le dio un bálsamo, que se parecía al de Tanya, a Alice para su grano! Yo sabía que había algo extraño sobre él. Yo sabía que no era lo que parecía!"

-Rosalie, qué clase tiene Alice ahora? -Pregunté, mis ojos exploraron el campus, incapaz de encontrarla y también tenía una gran prisa para utilizar la teledetección, que aún no podía dominar.

-Creo que en inglés, por qué?- Ella me dió una mirada extraña.

-Nada. Solamente...-tenía que correr.

-Bien. Como sea. Pero sabes que todavía pienso que tú odias a las nuevas

personas!- ella gritó.

Sin embargo, permaneció detrás de mí. Ya me había ido.

Yo iba a través del campus, enfocando la energía de Alice e intentando sentir en el aula que ella estaba. Y mientras yo daba la vuelta en la esquina y veía una puerta a mi derecha entré sin pensarlo.

-Puedo ayudarle? - preguntó el profesor, que estaba lejos del escritorio, sosteniendo un pedazo roto de tiza blanca en su mano.

Estaba de pie ante la clase,observando como los seguidores de Jessica se burlan de mí mientras luchaba por recuperar mi aliento.

-Alice- jadee, señalándola. -Tengo que hablar con Alice. Será solo un segundo.- prometí. Como su profesor cruzó sus brazos y me dió una mirada dudosa...- Es importante- añadí, echando un vistazo a Alice quien en ese momenrto había cerrado sus ojos y sacudía su cabeza.

-Asumo que usted tiene un pase de pasillo? -su profesor preguntó, una persona quisquillosa para las reglas.

Y aun cuando sabía eso, muy bien podría engañarlo y ponerlo en contra mío, no tenía el tiempo para estar entretenida en todo ese papeleo que la burocracia de instituto diseñada para mantenernos e una caja fuerte, pero la realidad, es que en ese momento me estaba impidiendo manejar un asunto que era claramente de vida y muerte.

O al menos podría ser.

No estaba segura. Aunque me hubiera gustado una oportunidad para averiguarlo.

Y estaba tan frustrada que solamente sacudí mi cabeza y dije:

-Escuche, usted y yo sabemos no tengo un pase de pasillo, pero si usted solamente me hiciera el favor de dejarme hablar con Alice fuera, un segundo, prometo enviársela exactamente como antes.

Él me miró, aunque su mente tuvo presente todas las alternativas, todos los caminos diferentes que eso podría llegar a su fin: echarme, el escoltarme a la clase, el escoltarme a la oficina del director...

Vi a Alice suspirando cuando él dijo:

-Bien, que sea rápido

En un segundo nos dirigimos por el pasillo y la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros, miro Miles y dije:

-Dame el bálsamo.

-Qué? - ella bostezó.

-Lo que te dió Emmett. Dámelo. Tengo que verlo, - le dije, extendiendo mi mano y meneando los dedos.

-Estas loca? -ella susurró.

-Tú no tienes idea de cuán grave es. Vamos, no tenemos todo el día.

-Está en mi mochila.

-Entonces, ve ha buscarlo.

-Bella.. seriamente, Que..?

Solamente doblo mis brazos y gruño. "Vamos. Voy a esperar".

Alice sacudió la cabeza y desapareció en el interior de la clase, saliendo un momento más tarde con una expresión agria y un pequeño tubo de color blanco en la palma de su mano.

-Aquí está. Feliz ahora?-. Ella me lo dejó caer.

Tomé el tubo y lo examiné, girándolo entre mi pulgar e índice. Eso era una marca que reconozcía, de una tienda que frecuentemente. Y no entiendía cómo podía ser.

-Por si no te acuerdad, el estreno es, y realmente no necesito todos

los drama y el estrés extras en este momento, así que si no te importa ...- ella extiende su mano, esperando que le devolviera el bálsamo para que pudiera volver a clase.

Sólo que no estaba dispuesta a entregarlo todavía. Estaba buscando algún tipo de agujero de la aguja de punción o marca, algo que probar que había sido manipulado, que no era lo que parecía.

-Bella, en serio... Desenrosca la tapa y úsalo, o devuélvemelo ya.

Pero no se lo devuelví. En cambio, cierré mis dedos alrededor de ello y traté de leer su energía.

-Que estamos haciendo aquí?

Me encogí y le devolví el tubo. Decir que estaba avergonzada sería una cosa suave. Pero cuándo Alice lo mete en su bolsillo y se dirige a la puerta, solo pude decir:

-Lo siento... Perdón por...

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, ya se había ido, cerrando la puerta firmemente entre nosotras.

ºººººººººººººººººººº

(*la pomada, el bálsamo.. por la gente que no se acuerda, en el fic "PorYParaSiempre" cuando Rosalie se hace el tatuaje por culpa de Tanya, esta le da una pomada que es veneno, y gracias a ella, Rosalie hace lo que Tanya quiere)

¿MEREZCO COMENTARIOS?

Mariia213


End file.
